1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to image recorders and more particularly to a method and device for producing a full tone image on photosensitive paper from a video input.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The disclosed invention is particularly applicable to an image recorder for producing photographs of meteorological data sent by a weather satellite but is also applicable to producing a full tone photograph from any video input. Current image recorders are very expensive machines which require substantial upkeep for proper functioning. These image recorders use a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a laser to create a flying spot of light which is controllably scanned across photosensitive paper to generate an image from video data. CRTs and lasers are expensive equipment and both require sophisticated electronic circuitry, such as deflection and focusing circuitry, to produce a flying spot of light. In view of the cost of the components and the sophistication of the circuitry involved in current image recorders these devices are out of the price range of most consumers in the field. Once a consumer purchases one of these image recorders, the consumer is faced with further expensive upkeep costs to keep the sophisticated circuitry functioning properly to produce quality images. The only major option currently available to consumers is to purchase equipment that produces dot matrix type pictures which create a pointillistic image rather than a full tone image.